Surrender
by ShadowAkiyah
Summary: Simon gets lost, Mal goes to find him. Slash. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **Hard R/NC17

**Pairing: **Mal/Simon

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all. He is God after all. I'm just playing, and I'll give them back as I found them when I'm done.

**Feedback: **Would be shiny. Con-crit is much appreciated.

**Word Prompt: **Storm

It was cold. Far too cold for Mal's liking as he stood on the edge of the walk way to his ship. The crew had gone planet-side early on in the day, and he'd stayed behind to finish his paper work, which he hated, and to think a little while on the way things were on his boat since the doctor and his sister had come aboard at Persephone all those months ago.

He thought about the way the doc ground his nerves at first, with his bossy, to-do and downright uppity attitude after that first incident where little Kaylee had been shot. Weeks after that still, when the younger man would strut through Mal's boat with utter nonchalance. Months after that when the struts had become more of a bouncy step, and the uppity attitude seemed only a resolve to be as perfect as he could be and to do his job. To be professional. Truth told, the pet peeves that had gotten to Mal so much in the past all seemed trivial on reflection. in fact, Mal kind of liked the quirks that the young man had; it gave him more substance, made him more of a character, and Mal found himself liking the doc more and more as months had passed by. So much so that he'd found himself indulging in a fantasy or few about the man; fantasies that he was working up to playing out in reality. Eventually.

It was because of that that the Captain was standing on the edge of the walk way, looking out into the cold dark of night, worry riddled on his features, desperately hoping that Simon would walk up to the ship any moment now. The fact that the rest of the crew had been happily back on board and none of them, even River, knew where the young doctor was, just made the fact that Simon was missing that more disconcerting.

It was cold. Far too cold and Simon was lost. He had no idea where he was or how he'd ended up there. All he knew was how stupid he felt for running when he'd seen the Alliance in the town, how he'd over-reacted to their presence and how he was now regretting it. Really regretting it. He pulled his coat further in to himself trying to gain some shelter from the attacking wind, and he shuddered as he thought about his now home, Serenity. About how he may never see it again, may never get the chance to make a life there with River, and the rest of the crew. Even Jayne. But especially Mal.

He'd not taken too well to the Captain when he'd first taken passage on the ship. He guessed that the fact he'd been the cause of Kaylee's bullet wound, as well as threatening to let her die, the death of a Federal Agent and also that he and his sister had been wanted by the law hadn't helped much to make him liked by the Captain either. But maybe they'd both been misled by first impressions. Simon realised he had, at least. At first he'd thought that Mal had been in league with Alliance forces, until he'd been punched in the face that was. Then, over the weeks that followed he'd seen Mal's devotion and loyalty to his crew, and it shocked him somewhat to realise that Mal just seemed harsh and distant because that was how he was. Months later, when the verbal abuse became verbal banter, when smiles became laughter and when Mal's demeanour was recognised as simply Mal's resolve to run his ship well and keep everybody alive, Simon realised he actually liked the man. If he was perfectly honest, he more than liked the man, and was on a slippery slope to somewhere that he didn't want to put a name to, because it was all just fantasy. And damn had he fantasised. Fantasised enough that he'd even considered trying out the reality. Eventually.

Simon was so lost in thought, that he hadn't noticed the rain pelting down and drenching him until a flash streaked across the sky, lighting up the black. The crack of thunder that followed made him jump, and he walked faster in an attempt to find anywhere that looked familiar. There wasn't much light, but he spotted an empty door way in what looked like a run down shop and ran into it, leaning against the frame, watching the Storm as it began it's war against the peace of the sky, hoping that it would die down sooner rather than later so he could keep trying to find his way home. Home to Serenity. Home to River. And Mal.

Zoe watched from the balcony as Mal charged up the walk way, through the cargo bay and took the steel steps two at a time. She looked on as he pocketed some ammo, hauled his coat up and on, and checked his gun, then with a snap of his wrist placed it neatly in his holster.

"Sir?"

He met her questioning glare with a steady one. "Zoe." He nodded.

"Beggin' your pardon, Captain. But where is it you're goin'?"

Mal headed back down to the walk way briskly, and didn't turn around when he answered.

"I'm gonna go find me a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **Hard R/NC17

**Pairing: **Mal/Simon

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all. He is God after all. I'm just playing, and I'll give them back as I found them when I'm done.

**Feedback: **Would be shiny. Con-crit is much appreciated.

**Word Prompt: **Storm

Simon wasn't sure how long it had been since he moved from the doorway, but he'd been walking through the rain for a while once he'd realised the storm wasn't stopping any time soon. It had strengthened now; the rain was thick and heavy and coating the air with a mist and the wind had a bite to it that seemed accentuated when the thunder cracked, leaving his ears ringing.

He'd always hated storms when he was younger. River had loved them of course, which didn't surprise Simon in the least. He was sure, after his fear had been quashed years when he had been convinced to go out into a storm with his roommate at Medacad, naked, to just _feel_ what power a true storm held and released into the verse, that Power had been the reason that River had loved them.

He recalled the energy he'd felt after revelling in the sensation of water flowing freely over his body, the shocks that crashed through him with every crack of thunder and every bolt of lightning. He remembered the feel of the flush of his skin as his roommate came to stand in front of him, and eyed him head to toe as if he was some kind of dessert. How erotic it was just to have someone stare at his body, and get hard because of it. How erotic it was to get so hard from having someone look. How intense the orgasm was that had ripped through him at the sight of his friend fisting his own cock. Watching hands splay over nipples and rub over chest and leg. Feeling that hot fluid of someone else's cum, jet and spurt onto his body, burning their very essence into skin. Having it all washed away, but having it stain just the same.

Simon stopped walking, allowing himself a moment to revel in the memory. He leaned his head back and felt the wet on his face, and his hand moved down to grab at his crotch, unsurprised to find his cock hard and eager for attention. He gave it a firm stroke through his trousers, and a moan escaped his lips as the image of his roommate turned into a very familiar, very naked Captain. And as he opened his eyes he gasped as he saw, only meters away from him, a very stunned looking, fully dressed one.

Mal could not believe what he was seeing. He'd left the ship not five minutes ago in a panic, worried that something had happened to the doctor, and Simon ruttin' Tam was standing in the rain, looking for all the verse like a man possessed; his head flung back revealing that smooth expanse of white skin Mal had dreamed of running his tongue across so many times he couldn't count. His gaze followed Simon's hand as it dropped, and he watched as the young man roughly stroked between his legs and his mouth opened, releasing a moan that was carried to Mal's ears over the falling water. His eyes widened as he felt his cock harden. Images of Simon naked in the rain, wet and hard, water washing over him, while he fisted his cock and moaned into the wind assaulted Mal, and just at that moment, the boy opened his eyes and stared right at him.

Urge overwhelmed sanity and he strode over to the doctor, reaching out to the younger man. One hand eased into the small of his back while the other grabbed a fistful of the collar of his coat, and Mal pulled Simon closer to him and covered those parted lips with his own.

Simon's mouth was only still for a moment, while his brain processed what was happening, and then he responded, plundering Mal's mouth with his tongue. One of his hands was trapped between their bodies against his cock, and he could feel Mal's own hardness against the back of it. Simon moved his other hand round Mal's waist and tugged him closer, deliberately angling Mal's body so that his cock pressed up harder against the back of his hand. And then he stroked. One firm, long languid stroke that sent sparks through them both. Then Mal was pulling away and pushing at his clothes. His coat was shrugged off his shoulders, and Simon felt the rain penetrate through the material of his shirt before he felt Mal's hands on him, fingers tugging at the buttons.

Simon's eyes opened and he looked at the older man, heard the question being asked and nodded a mere second before his shirt was torn away from his body and flung to the ground.

Mal watched as the rain sluiced over Simon's naked torso. When Simon raised his hand from his crotch and rubbed it across his own chest, catching a nipple. The sight of it made him gasp. The images that had assaulted Mal moments before flooded through him with a vengeance, and he pulled his own coat off, swiftly following it with his shirt. As the rain hit his skin, he shuddered, momentarily shocked. And then, he smiled.

The thunder and lightning rolled and struck in unison, and it was as if an unspoken agreement passed between the two men. The rain fell in the space between them, but they paid it no heed. Both kicked off their footwear and remaining clothes, and each moved towards the other, stopping only a touch away.

Together they surrendered to the storm.


End file.
